


[Podfic of] Persuasive / written by azephirin

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canoodling in the Library, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recorded with a Blue Yeti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/59008">Persuasive</a> by azephirin<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:49</p><p>AU - Sam and Dean both go to university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Persuasive / written by azephirin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persuasive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59008) by [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3hxof9xrl6057t3tlcggll9gm1uudxgp.mp3) | 5.2 MB | 00:04:49  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/phpwmclr4l87iv1tsxqedgp0m0jsz4kz.m4b) | 3.6 MB | 00:04:49  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/persuasive).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
